1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 4-imidazolylsulfonyl chloride and its reaction products with amines having hydrogen on nitrogen which products are effective as plasticizers for chlorine containing polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2-Imidazolesulfonyl chloride preparation and its reaction with ammonia or alkyl or aryl amines has been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,649. The amides are stated to be carbonic anhydrase inhibitors. The process for 2-imidazolesulfonyl chloride cannot be used to give the 4-isomer.